His Favorite Girl
by LittleGinger1216
Summary: The story of a new girl that moves to Beacon Hills, and meets the one and only Stiles Stilinksi. She grabs his attention and he catches her eye, but will the two be able to make it through high school without getting killed?
1. Chapter 1

Kinslee Downer smiled at herself nervously in the mirror. The little mirror in her car had faint lights on each side, and one was cracked and barely working. She fluffed her long blonde hair and opened her car door, letting her black Vans hit the cement.

She was one of the only students in the parking lot, considering she wanted to be early on her first day at a new school. Beacon Hills high school. The town was cute, and she hoped that the people would be nice.

She entered the school cautiously, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. After a few minutes of searching, she found the office. "Good morning, dear. I haven't seen you around here before, which must make you our new student." The secretary was an older woman with permed hair and a light purple shirt.

Kinslee nodded and smiled. The secretary handed her the schedule. "Here's your schedule, Kinslee. You have a wonderful first day, and if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled, and Kinslee left the office, making her way down the hall in search of her classrooms.

The hallways had a few students in it, and the teachers were already in their classrooms, but she didn't want to have to endure any awkward conversations quite yet. Instead, she began searching for her locker. Once she found it, she began twisting the combination lock. "Who are you?" A high pitched voice asked, making Kinslee jump.

She spun around, making eye contact with a red headed girl. "My name is Kinslee. It's my first day here." The explanation was unnecessary.

"Obviously. I would have noticed you before. I love that shirt." She complimented, and Kinslee fiddled with the bottom of the clothing item.

"Thank you. Your outfit is pretty stunning." The red head smiled.

"I know. My name is Lydia." She did not offer her hand to Kinslee to shake. Instead, she opened up her locker and placed her large purse inside. The locker had a decent sized mirror stuck inside, and she began touching up her already perfect hair and makeup. Students began to flood into the hallway, and Kinslee began to feel overwhelmed.

"I'm going to go find my first class, I'll see you soon." She told Lydia, who smiled in return.

"Mkay. Good luck." Kinslee turned around and began walking down the hallway. She wasn't paying too much attention to her surroundings, because she bumped right into someone. The notebook and book she had in her arms fell to the ground, and papers spilt out of her notebook that she had tucked in there for safe keeping.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry!" The person exclaimed, bending down next to her to help her clean up the mess. She looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his honey brown ones. The boy stared at her, his cheeks flushed slightly. "Uh, s-sorry." He stuttered, handing Kinslee her papers. He stood up and began to rush away, but the petite girl lightly placed her hand on his forearm.

"It's okay. My name is Kinslee Downer. It's my first day." She told him, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I know, I would've noticed you around here before." He didn't seem to realize what he had just blurted out, but when he did, his cheeks flushed a cute shade of red. "I-I'm Stiles." He told her, holding a hand out. She took it and gave it a gentle shake, and when she let go, he was staring down at his hand.

"I need to get to class, I can't be late on my first day! Hopefully I'll bump into you again, Stiles." She waved as she walked off, and he stared after her in awe. To her disappointment, Stiles wasn't in her first class. However, there was another new girl other than herself that had been roaming the halls this morning.

Allison Argent sat next to her in her English class, giving her a nervous smile. "My name is Allison." She introduced herself.

"I'm Kinslee. It seems that I'm not the only newbie around here these days." Allison's face lit up with joy.

"You're new, too?" The relief was evident on her pretty face, and Kinslee couldn't help but give her a big grin in response.

"My mom is a doctor and she transferred here because there was an opening at the hospital." Kinslee explained, and Allison nodded in understanding.

"My dad sells firearms to police departments and stuff, so we travel around a lot." Allison said, but they stopped our conversation when the teacher walked by, placing a syllabus on each of their desks. The syllabus was simple enough, and she honestly tried to pay attention, but her mind kept wandering back to those honey brown eyes of the one and only, Stiles.

She was joyous when she walked into her biology class and saw Stiles. He was sitting next to a handsome guy that had tanned skin and a mess of black hair. He made eye contact with Kinslee, gave her an awkward wave, and then smacked his friend repeatedly on the arm.

The guy sitting with Stiles looked up and saw what held his friend's attention, but his mouth dropped when he saw the girl behind her. Kinslee smiled at Allison and they sat down together, Allison sitting in front of the tanned boy, and Kinslee next to Stiles.

Stiles was trying to make it obvious he wasn't staring, but Kinslee smiled at him anyway. "I hoped that I would get to see you again." She told him, and his cheeks flared up with color.

"M-me? You wanted to see me?" He asked incredulously, making the blonde girl giggle.

"Yes, you." She told him, before turning her attention to the teacher.

After her second class, she finally had lunch. "Stiles?" She asked him as the teacher dismissed the class, and he jumped up and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have lunch next?" Kinslee asked, and he nodded his head rapidly. "Well, do you think that I could sit with you?" His mouth was opening and closing, making him resemble a very large fish. Kinslee was embarrassed. Maybe he didn't want to sit with her?

"Of course you can sit with us." His friend cut in, who she learned was named Scott McCall. She grinned widely at him and thanked him, following the two to the cafeteria. Allison had bumped into Lydia in the hallway, and she insisted that Allison sit with her and her boyfriend during lunch. Kinslee hid slightly behind Stiles, not wanting her to steal her away, too.

Scott watched Allison be dragged away with a scowl on his face, and she turned around and gave me an apologetic smile. "Well boys, I guess it's just us." Kinslee said, making Scott smile slightly and Stiles stare at her again.

Kinslee watched as Stiles and Scott piled loads of food onto their tray, and she opted to just grabbing a few things. She grabbed a cheeseburger, an order of fries, a bowl of pudding, and a chocolate milk. After she paid for her lunch and sat down, Stiles gave her a look.

"What, no salad? He asked her, and she shook her head.

"I don't want a salad, that's not a meal." She retorted, picking up her cheeseburger and taking a big bite. Stiles stared at her with wide eyes, making her feel self conscious about her eating. "What, Stiles?" She asked, exasperated.

"Most girls normally just get a salad and call it quits. You didn't." He said, eyeing her almost finished cheeseburger. "I like it." He stated, picking up his own hamburger. She smiled and picked up her milk, taking a big drink.

"Maybe I don't want to be like other girls." She told him with a wink.

Stiles was looking at her with awe in his eyes as she finished her meal and got up to throw the trash away. Scott was grinning at him, and Stiles began rambling about how perfect she was once she was out of hearing distance.

"Scott, she's perfect. Even more perfect than Lydia! I think I'm in love." He exclaimed, smiling beautifully at the girl's approaching figure.

"So, what is there to do around this school?" She asked as she sat back down, and Scott and Stiles both perked up.

"Lacrosse." They said in sync, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Lacrosse? I think I played it in gym once." She grimaced, trying not to remember how horrible she was at it.

"It's the best sport in the world." Stiles defended, and Scott agreed.

"You know, we have a scrimmage coming up soon, maybe you should go." Scott suggested, and Kinslee nodded her head.

"I think that would be fun." She decided, and Stiles and Scott both grinned at her.

After lunch, Kinslee had to sadly split away from her new two friends to go to her next class. The rest of the day seemed to drag by without the boys, and she was relieved when the final bell rang to dismiss the classes for the day.

She walked out to her car quickly, hoping to get out and go home. She was stopped however, by someone honking their horn at her. Stiles was sitting in his jeep, waving wildly at her. She grinned and waved back, feeling her heart soar in her chest.

After he backed out of the space and pulled up next to her, he gave her a cute grin. "See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"See you tomorrow." She told him, unlocking her car door and waving as he drove off. She sat down calmly in her car and then shut the door. She squealed happily as she thought of his beautiful honey eyes staring into her blue ones, and the way he made her heart beat in her chest.

Maybe this new town wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Kinslee planned on going home straight after class, but Allison caught her before she could leave. "I was staying to watch the lacrosse practice, would you wanna stay with me?" She asked, her eyes pleading. Kinslee smiled and agreed.

When they got to the field, they stood beside Lydia on the bleachers. Stiles saw her and came jogging over, and she grinned. "I thought you were going home?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"I moved my jeep so I wouldn't have to walk as far after practice." He told her. "I thought _you_ were going home." Kinslee giggled.

"Allison is holding me hostage by making me stay and watch you all practice." The coach blew the whistle, and Scott started waving at Stiles to come back. "Go on, don't get in trouble. I'll be here. Kick butt!" She exclaimed, and Stiles saluted her before jogging back towards the rest of the time. Scott was staring at Allison quite noticeably, but she didn't say anything.

The coach threw some equipment to Scott and sent him to the goal, where he looked uncomfortable. "Who is that?" Allison asked, her voice intrigued.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia asked. Kinslee rolled her eyes.

"That's Scott McCall. He's super nice." She told Allison. Scott smiled in her direction and Kinslee furrowed her brows. It's not like he could hear her. The coach blew the whistle loudly and Scott yelled out, covering his ears and writhing in pain. One of the players took advantage of his distractions and threw the ball in Scott's direction, hitting him in the face.

Allison and Kinslee gasped, and Stiles groaned. Scott shook it off, looking determined. He skillfully caught the other balls thrown in his direction, while Stiles, Allison, and Kinslee cheered him on.

"He seems like he's really good." Allison commented.

"Yeah, really good." Lydia said.

Kinslee watched closely as Jackson ran and jumped in the air, slinging the ball towards him, which he caught easily. Stiles jumped up and began cheering, "Y-yes! Woo hoo!" Kinslee giggled at his cute actions, which caught Allison's attention.

Stiles seemed to notice her watching him, because his cheeks flushed pink and he simmered down for a few moments. "That is my friend!" He eventually yelled out, and she smiled at his pride for his best friend. After practice was over, Kinslee jogged over to Scott and Stiles.

Her cheeks were red from both her excitement and the chill in the air, and Stiles thought she looked incredibly beautiful in that moment. "Guys! That was so awesome! You did great!" She exclaimed, slapping Scott on his shoulder. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Thanks." She turned her attention to Stiles, who didn't get an opportunity to play at all.

"You look cute in your uniform." She winked, and his cheeks turned super red.

"T-thanks …" He didn't know what else to say, and Kinslee took that moment to flee.

"I have to go home, my mom should be getting off of work soon. Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" She jogged over to her car and slid in, cranking the heat up. She was correct, her mom was home from work already.

"You're getting home awfully late today, what have you been up to?" She asked as she stood at the stove, stirring the big pot of chili that was boiling on top of it.

"I stayed after to watch the lacrosse practice with a few of my new friends." Kinslee responded, kissing her mom on the cheek and grabbing two bowls from the cabinets.

"Friends? Are they nice? Are any of them _boys?_ " Her mom asked with a wink, making Kinslee roll her eyes.

"Yes mom, they are super nice. And a few of them are boys. I stood with Allison and Lydia, and we were watching Scott and Stiles." Her mother furrowed her brows.

"Stiles? What's a Stiles?" She asked quietly, but shook her head, not wanting to make fun of her daughter's new friends.

"Allison is new here, too. Today was her first day." Kinslee said, and her mom smiled.

"That's great, Kins! I'm glad your first day went well." She turned the burner off and began spooning incredibly hot chili into the two bowls. They sat down at the table together and ate, discussing her mom's day at work and the schoolwork that Kinslee had did on her first day.

The next day at school seemed to take forever, and it was because Kinslee was looking forward to watching lacrosse again with Lydia and Allison. The two girls smiled at her when she sat down on the bleachers, and Lydia began talking rapidly about Jackson and his incredibly skills.

Kinslee squealed when Scott the ball, and Allison cheered loudly. He took off with it before getting slammed into by Jackson, making him hit the ground.

Scott continued to surprised us all, running at a lightning speed and avoiding the other players before jumping up and throwing the ball into the net. The coach called Scott over to him. "McCall! What the hell was that? This is a lacrosse field! Are you trying out for gymnastics?!" He shouted, and Scott shook his head nervously.

"No sir .. I just wanted to make the shot." He said nervously.

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting! You made first line!" He announced loudly, and everyone in the stands stood up and cheered, except Lydia, who continued to sit down and clapped politely for his accomplishment.

Stiles, however, sat on the bench scowling to himself. It made Kinslee feel bad. She assumed he was the type of friend that must always be living in his friend's shadow, which wasn't fair, because Stiles seemed like a great guy.

She wanted to talk to him after practice, but he was gone before she even made it over to the bench. She frowned to herself and rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up. She sighed, walking to the parking lot by herself.

"Kinslee!" A familiar voice yelled out, and she saw Stiles waiting for her by her car.

"I was looking for you." She admitted, pushing his shoulder gently.

"Y-you were?" He asked incredulously, and she giggled and nodded. "I wanted to ask .. Do you want to go to Lydia's party with me tonight?" Kinslee was quiet for a moment, making him nervous.

"Of course. I'd love to go with you." She agreed, and he cheered and fist pumped the air. "Give me your phone." She demanded, and he fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket. She entered her phone number, texted her phone so she would have his number, and gave it back to him. "Text me and I"ll give you my address." She told him, and he stammered.

"See you in a few hours." She grinned at him, and he gave her a cute smile back.

"Yeah, see you soon." They parted ways and got in their own vehicles, both not realizing they were both bursting at the seams with joy and happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf! Only Kinslee and Alexis!

The dress that Kinslee was going to wear to Lydia's party was a short black dress that was tight at the top and ruffled at the bottom. She put on a little mascara and eyeliner and slipped on a pair of black heels.

"Honey, you look beautiful!" Her mother told her, sitting on her daughter's bed in her scrubs. She had just gotten off of work and she couldn't wait to meet Stiles. She hadn't seen her daughter this happy in a long time, and she wanted to meet the boy that made her daughter so happy. The doorbell rang, and Stiles was wearing a purple dress shirt with a jacket over it.

He offered her a single red rose, and her cheeks burned red. Stiles's cheeks were red too, and Kinslee's mom stood behind her daughter, watching the sight. "Hi Stiles. My name is Alexis. You look very handsome." Her mom said, stepping forward and extending a hand for him to shake. He shook it nervously.

"Let me take a few pictures." Alexis said, grabbing her camera. Stiles stood behind Kinslee, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned against his chest and placed her hands on top of his. They both smiled warmly for the pictures. After her mom snapped what seemed like one hundred pictures, Kinslee handed her her phone.

"Will you take a few on my phone?" She asked, and her mom snapped a few more photos.

"You two be safe and have a good time!" Alexis told the two as they walked out to his jeep. Stiles opened the door for her after seeing her struggle.

"Sorry, the door sticks." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kinslee giggled. The ride to Lydia's was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. The two were comfortable in the silence, until Kinslee decided to break it.

"So, Stiles." She started, giving his a little grin. He looked at her and grinned back before turning his attention back to the road.

"So, Kinslee."

"Tell me about yourself." She suggested, and he was shocked. He always thought that girls normally wanted to talk about themselves and their interests. Besides, he has never been asked by anyone, much less a girl, what he was interested in.

"Well .. I like Reese's, and lacrosse. And the Mets. Oh, and curly fries! I don't really like school. My dad is the sheriff. Scott is my best friend. And I think you really look beautiful tonight." He said. He was super nervous saying stuff like that, but Kinslee brought out some confidence in him that he didn't know he had.

Kinslee's face burned hot, and she gently smacked his hand. "Stop, you're making me blush. But you look handsome, Stiles. Really handsome." She told him, and he grinned kind of awkwardly at her. He didn't seem like he was used to attention from the opposite sex.

They pulled into the driveway for the party, and the road was filled with all kinds of cars. She struggled to open her door once again, and he jogged around to the other side to help her open it. He offered her his hand so she could get out of the jeep gracefully, and she shocked him by wrapping her tiny arm around his bicep as they walked.

"I'm not used to walking in heels, so please don't let me fall." She pleaded, holding tighter to his arm as she wobbled.

"I'll never let you fall." He promised, and she looked into his beautiful honey eyes and saw the pure sincerity and compassion in them. Scott decided to ruin the moment by rushing over with Allison, breaking the eye contact between Kinslee and Stiles.

"Allison, you look beautiful!" Kinslee complimented, giving her friend a hug.

"You do, too!" Allison exclaimed, hugging her back. She gave Stiles a thumbs up behind her friends back, showing that she thought he looked nice as well.

"And Scott, look at you. You'll have to beat the girls off with a stick." She teased, and then winked at Allison. "You'll have to keep an eye on this one tonight." After standing around making small talk with her friends, she looked up at Stiles.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked excitedly, dying to get on the dance floor. He laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded.

"Sure!" She drug him over to the crowd of people and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hesitantly and loosely placed his hands on her hips. She smiled at his nerves and placed his hands tighter on her waist, making him stutter.

"Oh uh, ok." He had never been so close to a girl in his life. She placed her head on his shoulder, her body swaying gently to the music. The song changed to something more upbeat, and she jumped up into the air, kicking her heels off. After the next few songs ended, they were both panting and sweaty.

"Do you want a drink?" He yelled over the music, and she nodded. He ran off to go get them one, picking up two red Solo cups off of the table. She glanced over at Allison, seeing her dance with Scott. But then pulled away, his face crumpled in pain.

"Scott!" Kinslee yelled out, but he rushed past her. She followed him.

"Man, you good?" Stiles asked. Scott didn't answer. He just kept on running. "Stay here. I'll take care of it." Stiles told me, handing me a cup and running outside. The next thing I knew, Scott was speeding off and Stiles was right behind him. Kinslee caught up to Allison, who was looking hurt.

"What just happened?" Kinslee asked, and Allison shook her head.

"Kinslee. Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek." A voice said behind us, and we whirled around and made eye contact with a tall, handsome man. Kinslee opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "I'm supposed to take the two of you home."

Kinslee and Allison shared a look before shrugging. If he was a friend of Scott's, then he was a friend of theirs. Allison gestured for Kinslee to take the passenger seat, and Derek opened the door for her. "Thank you." She said quietly. He shut the door once she was in.

"Is Scott okay?" Allison asked Derek.

"He'll be fine. He has some asthma problems, and probably between all the people and the heat, he couldn't catch his breath." Derek explained, dropping Kinslee off at her house first.

"How did you know where I live?" She asked, and he gave her a stunning smile.

"Stiles told me." He explained casually, and she nodded.

"Thank you for the ride, Derek." He nodded in return and sped off, Allison staring at her from the back seat.

She walked inside her house, feeling down. Her mom was sitting on the couch, watching television when her daughter came in. "Honey, I didn't think you would be home this early." She said, but Kinslee kept walking. "Is everything okay? Where's Stiles?"

Kinslee gave her a weak smile. "He had to leave the party a little early." She explained. Her mom scowled. "One of their friends gave me a ride home."

"So, he better have an incredibly good excuse for leaving my daughter at a party full of people she doesn't even know, and then having her get a ride home from another stranger." Her mom told her, her voice cold.

"I know. He better have a damn good reason." Kinslee said, her voice angry. She stomped up the stairs and took a quick shower before laying down for bed. She would confront Stiles first thing in the morning, she decided. Her phone buzzed, and she picked it up.

It was from Stiles. 'Sorry I had to go. Scott had an attack. Forgive me?' The message read, and she felt her heart beat faster. She hated being mad at him, but she didn't want to give in that easily. She wanted him to squirm a little bit first.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Kinslee and her mother, Alexis!

AN: Thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying my story! I am trying to do my best in balancing work, college, and my stories so I can update as much as possible. I am still working on my Walking Dead story and my Twilight story, so please, be patient with me! Thank you!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Kinslee woke up the next morning, she wasn't mad at Stiles anymore. He was just looking out for his best friend, and she couldn't be mad at him for being a good friend. She checked her phone to see if there was any messages from Stiles, and she was disappointed when she saw that there weren't any.

She dressed for school before going downstairs and grabbing a poptart. Her mom was already at work. Kinslee sat down at the table and ate her poptart slowly before washing it down with a glass of chocolate milk. Once finished, she rinsed the glass out and snatched up her bookbag and walking out the door.

Stiles was already at the school when she got there, she saw his jeep in the parking lot. She parked beside him, but he wasn't in his vehicle. She sighed and went inside the school.

Stiles was standing beside her locker, looking anxious. She cleared her throat as she approached him, and he jumped when he saw her. "K-Kinslee." He stuttered, and she crossed her arms. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't want to leave you at the party! I wanted to stay and be with you." He admitted, his cheeks flushed and his eyes staring down at his shoes.

She didn't say anything. She opened her locked and placed her books in it, only keeping a few items in her bookbag. She slammed the locker shut, making him jump again before giving him a little smile and walking to her first class. She didn't have this class with Stiles.

Once she got in there, she rushed to her seat and pulled out her phone. She chose one on the best pictures her mom had took of the two the night before, and she sent it to Stiles. The message with it read, 'You're forgiven. XOXO.'

He texted back instantly, just a simple smiley face, but she knew how happy he would be. Allison walked into the classroom not too long after her, smiling as well. "Did you talk to Scott?" Kinslee asked, knowing that she probably did and that was why she was smiling so big.

"Yeah. I forgave him." Allison said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I forgave Stiles, too." Kinslee laughed, and Allison gave her a look.

"He would've probably never forgave himself if you didn't forgive him. Scott said Stiles was upset all night. He didn't want you to hate him."

That made Kinslee feel bad. She deliberately ignored his text message last night, but she wouldn't have done it if she knew it would've hurt his feelings so much. But she didn't linger on the subject, because everyone was forgiven now.

"So, what did you think of Derek last night?" Kinslee asked Allison.

"Scott was really mad I rode home with him. He said that they weren't friends, and that we needed to stay away from him." The girls grimaced, not liking the fact that he was telling them who they could talk to.

"Stiles didn't say anything to me about him." Kinslee said.

"Oh, he probably will." Allison retorted, and Kinslee sighed. The teacher began teaching after the bell ring, so the two couldn't finish their conversation. Their next class had both Scott and Stiles in it, and the sat down in their usual seats.

Stiles was grinning hugely at Kinslee, and she gave him a smile back. "I really am sorry." He said, but she cut him off.

"It's fine." Scott butted in this time.

"Kinslee, I'm sorry that Stiles had to leave early because of me. Forgive me?" He asked, flashing me a smile with his white teeth.

"Of course, Scott. Everything is fine."

Scott gave her a serious look. "Did Allison tell you what I said about Derek? You need to stay away from him." Scott warned her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I doubt he'd hurt us. He would've had a perfect opportunity to do that last night and he didn't." Kinslee retorted, crossing her arms. "I thought he was a really nice guy."

Allison gave a little snort. "Plus you think he's incredibly hot." Kinslee's face burned with a hot blush, and Stiles stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"His looks have nothing to do with this conversation!" She exclaimed, opening up her textbook. Stiles continued to pout due to the girl's attraction to the older werewolf.

"He's still trouble. I mean it." Scott warned her, and she flapped her hand in his direction.

"Okay, I get it. Stay away from Derek." She opened her notebook and got her pen out so she could take notes. Mr. Harris began his lecture and she took diligent notes. Kinslee had always done very well in school, and she wasn't going to let anything keep her from graduating with a 4.0 grade point average.

Allison also focused on the lecture, but the two girls could hear Scott and Stiles whispering clearly to each other. "Guys." Kinslee whispered to them, trying to get them to be quiet, but her attempts were ignored.

Mr. Harris seemed to also be fed up. "Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski. Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" He asked, his voice exasperated. The two teenagers shook their heads furiously. "Then why do you continue to speak while I am trying to teach?" He demanded.

"S-sorry." Scott apologized, and Stiles apologized as well. The teacher just shook his head and continued with his lecture. By the end of the class, Scott and Stiles were ready to explode due to not being able to talk.

Mr. Harris dismissed the class, and the two boys bolted from the room. Kinslee sighed and tucked her books into her bookbag. "Boys." She rolled her eyes, and Allison sighed.

"You're telling me." She said, shaking her head. The two girls walked out together, ready to go to lunch.

"Are you going to come to lacrosse practice today?" Scott asked the two as they sat down. Kinslee picked up two fries and shoved them into her mouth.

"Yeah, we had planned on going." She said, and Stiles watched her carefully. She wasn't dainty and cautious about what people thought about her, which he admired. She was a beautiful girl, and she wasn't conceited about it. She was funny, and down to earth, and carefree, and -.

"Stiles? Hello?" Kinslee waved her hand in front of his face until he focused on her.

"Uh y-yeah?" He asked, making Scott roll his eyes. Kinslee sighed.

"Never mind, it wasn't that important. I'll see you at lacrosse, okay?" She grinned at him before getting up and throwing away her trash.

At lacrosse practice later that day, Kinslee sat on the bleachers next to Allison. "Jackson! Take a long stick today!" The coach yelled, and Jackson nodded. Kinslee was watching him carefully, and he noticed. He cast a wink in her direction but turned his attention back to the field. Her cheeks burned.

She enjoyed watching the practice, though she did wish Stiles played. "McCall, what are you waiting for?" Scott ran at Jackson before getting hit hard in the gut and hitting the ground. Jackson mocked him as the coach screamed.

"My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead. Think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother." Kinslee flinched. "McCall's gonna do it again!"

Scott ran full speed at Jackson this time, knocking into his body hard. Jackson slammed against the ground and didn't move, but Stiles went sprinting over to Scott. He was bent over on the field, head in his hands.

"Allison, I'm gonna go. I'll be back." Kinslee told her friend. The brunette nodded. Kinslee sprinted to the locker room.

"Scott? Stiles?" She asked, pushing the door open. Stiles was holding a fire extinguisher in his hand, aimed towards Scott. "What the hell?" She asked, and Stiles dropped the item.

"He was being annoying so I sprayed him." He said lamely, and she shook her head. For some reason, she didn't believe him, but she also didn't call him out on it.

"Scott, are you okay?" She asked, sitting beside him on the metal seat. He nodded and gulped. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to make sure. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" She told them goodbye before leaving. The coach ended practice early due to Jackson's separated shoulder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What do you mean you aren't playing?" Kinslee demanded. "This is your time to shine!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"I can't play." Scott said.

"Your mom is coming!" She said, and he raised an eyebrow. "Our moms are apparently good friends now. My mom asked off for tomorrow night, too. She thought it would be fun for us to bond." Scott sighed.

"I still have to tell coach, and he won't be happy. But I can't play." He said, and walked away, ending the discussion. Kinslee sighed and went to her class. Allison sat beside her, looking confused.

"Is everything okay?" Kinslee asked her friend.

"Scott is being so weird today." Allison sighed.

"He told me that he couldn't play tomorrow." She gasped.

"He didn't tell me that! He has to play!" Kinslee nodded.

"That's what I said."

After school that day, Kinslee went to the hospital to take her mom some dinner because she was working later than planned. Once she stepped off the elevator, she was surprised to see Stiles standing next to Lydia.

"Lydia, you probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology. Anyways, I always thought that we had a connection. Unspoken. Maybe it would be cool to get to know each other a little better." He said, trying to look cool. As it turns out, Lydia was on the phone. He sat down and picked up a pamphlet.

"That's some interesting reading material." Kinslee said, raising her eyebrow at the boy. He jumped up.

"Oh, no! I wasn't reading t-this!" He explained, placing the pamphlet down on the table.

"You were just covering up your embarrassment from being ignored by Lydia." She stated. The redhead noticed her and gave her a little wave, which Kinslee returned. The two weren't the best of friends, but they were beginning to grow on each other.

"Oh, y-you saw that?" Stiles asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I did. I wasn't aware that you had feelings for Lydia." She stated, trying to sound nonchalant while jealousy brewed in her stomach. Before he could say anything, Scott came sprinting towards them.

"Oh, hi Kinslee!" He said, before grabbing Stiles's arm and running off with him.

"Bye guys." She sighed, going to take the food to her mom.

Allison texted me that evening. 'So, my dad hit Scott with his car.' Kinslee was shocked.

'Everyone ok?' She texted back, and sighed when Allison texted back with positive news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night, everyone was excited for the game, excluding Scott and Stiles. They looked incredibly nervous. Before the game began, Kinslee ran over to Stiles. "Hey." She said, the wind blowing her hair around her face and her cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Hi." He said back, giving her a little smile.

"I just wanted to say good luck." She stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek, which made him gasp.

"Th-thanks. Even though I don't play." He muttered. Kinslee grinned.

"I know, but I think I would much rather give you the kiss than anyone else on the team. So, good luck!" She repeated, jogging back over to her mom. She was sitting with Scott's mom.

"So, you and Stiles?" Melissa McCall asked, and Kinslee smiled sheepishly.

"We went to a party together the other night, but he left me there alone. And I thought we had a connection, but when I went to the hospital yesterday, I heard him talking to Lydia about their 'connection'." She said, sighing.

"Stiles is a good guy. Odd, but good." She assured me. "He'll figure out what he wants soon enough." The game began then, making the women all cheer. Allison was sitting with her dad on the other side of the bleachers, and she waved. Allison waved back, and then she pointed at Kinslee when her dad asked a question. She waved at Mr. Argent as well, who gave her a smile.

What Kinslee didn't know was that Stiles's dad ran over to him and bent over. "Hey kid, think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Action? Maybe." He replied nervously.

"Well, I mean other than the action that that pretty girl was giving you. Who was that? The girl you took to the party? I still haven't got to meet her." His dad was on the point of whining, which made Stiles roll his eyes.

"You can meet her if you want." He said dismissively, watching the game.

No one would pass the ball to Scott, and Jackson actually shoved him out of the way for it. "Jackson, he's your own teammate you asshole!" Kinslee shouted, before sending her mom an apologetic look when she smacked her on the back of the head.

After awhile, it seemed like they were avoiding Scott on purpose. Kinslee was getting fed up. That was, until Scott managed to jump in the air and grab the ball, before running with it all the way to the goal.

"Pass to McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled, which the teammates obliged to. One of the other team players actually passed Scott the ball deliberately. When Scott scored a goal by destroying the other player's stick, Kinslee screamed so loud it hurt her throat.

Scott scored one final goal, leading the team to victory. Melissa, Alexis, and Kinslee all let out whoops of joy. Melissa ran off the bleachers, hoping to catch her son, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Mom, I'm going to talk to Stiles, okay?" Her mom nodded , and she jogged over to him. He was sitting on the bench still, with an older man next to him. He was on the phone. Kinslee ran over and threw her arms around Stiles, who hugged her back after a moment of hesitation.

The man hung up the phone and smiled at the two. "So, you must be Kinslee. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Stiles's dad." He said, holding out a hand. Kinslee accepted it happily, shaking his hand with vigor.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." He smiled at her before looking back at Stiles.

"I have to go back to work, I'm sorry." He apologized, but Stiles waved him off.

"It's okay, dad. I understand." He said goodbye to Kinslee and Stiles before walking off, pulling his phone back out.

"Your dad seems nice." Kinslee said, and Stiles nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, he is." He was looking around before standing up. "I have to go find Scott."

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something!" Kinslee yelled out as he began to jog away.

"It'll have to wait! I'm sorry!" He said, making Kinslee scowl.

Her mom walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"We should go. It's getting colder out here." She said, and Kinslee nodded, shooting angry glances over her shoulder at the retreating figure of Stiles.

"Let's just go."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf! I only own Kinslee and Alexis!

AN: I want to thank everyone who is favoriting and following not only this story, but all of my stories! I'd like to get this story to have more fans, so I guess I need to update more! If anyone has any ideas, let me know! Shoutout to for being a loyal reader and reviewer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinslee's feelings were hurt once again by Stiles Stilinski. She had wanted to ask him to come out to eat with her, her mom, and Melissa McCall, and she had planned on them just sharing a table for the two of them. But, he decided to run off yet again and leave her hanging.

She went to school the next morning, ready to be bombarded by Stiles with apologizes and promises to make it up to her. But, he didn't apologize to her. Actually, he didn't really notice her. "Okay .." She muttered to herself as the boys both sprinted past her. Scott slammed himself into the closest locker, punching it so hard that it concaved.

"Scott! What is going on with you today?" She exclaimed, and he shook his head. He looked at her with his big brown doe eyes which were full of worry.

"He's upset because of the bus incident. He's worried that someone might have gotten hurt." Stiles said, running past Kinslee and following Scott as he continued to march down the hallway.

"Bus incident?" She asked herself. She hadn't seen anything happen today. But she was going to find out. She asked a few students that were standing in the hallway, and they all directed her to the back of the school.

As she pushed open the door, she gasped. The back of the bus was destroyed, the doors practically ripped off. Blood was splattered all around the inside, and it made her sick to her stomach. She stood frozen for what seemed like forever before an announcement caught her attention.

"Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will resume as scheduled. Thank you." The students groaned, and Kinslee shuffled to her first class.

Chemistry that day was tense. Scott and Stiles were whispering back and forth until Mr. Harris split them up. "I think you could benefit from a little distance, don't you think?" He asked sarcastically.

"No!" Stiles whined, but he was still moved. We turned our attention back to our assignments before one girl yelled out.

"I think I found something!" We all rushed to the windows, eager to have answers. Kinslee noticed the closeness between herself and Stiles. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him, and he was almost close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin.

When the assumed dead body jumped up and began screaming, they all yelled. Everyone backed up from the window quickly, making Kinslee fall into Stiles. He caught her and propped her back up, giving her a little smile. His cheeks were pink.

"Thanks." She muttered, and he grinned.

"No problem." He pulled Scott away by his arm and began whispering again, making the girl roll her eyes. These boys had a lot of secrets, and she wanted answers.

Kinslee sat down at her lunch table in her usual spot, right beside Stiles. Surprisingly, Lydia sat down next to Scott. "Hi Lydia." Kinslee said, giving her sort-of friend a smile.

"Hi Kins." She said, taking the lid off of her salad. Stiles made a face at her lunch choice. Kinslee noticed and picked up her slice of pepperoni pizza and taking a huge bite. Allison, Danny, Jackson, and a few other guys from the lacrosse team joined them for lunch, confusing Kinslee.

When Jackson came to the table, he ordered one of the guys to move. "Why don't you ask Danny to move?" He whined.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." He retorted. Lydia grinned and Kinslee threw her head back as she laughed. She liked Danny, he was a good guy. The guy got up and walked off, and self-consciously she covered up her own 'coin slot' with her hand. Danny noticed and chuckled at her, giving her a grin.

She didn't want to get into the conversation about the bus incident, so she continued to eat her pizza in silence. Allison noticed. "Kinslee, are you okay?" She asked, her voice hushed. Kinslee nodded, giving her friend a weak smile.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked, and when Allison gave her a weird look, she rolled her eyes. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Well, we haven't figured out what we are going to do." Allison said quickly, but Lydia continued.

"Well, I'm not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos again. So if the four of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun."

Scott didn't want to hang out with his archnemisis and his girlfriend, but he didn't want to let Allison down. "Sounds fun." She said to him.

"Know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said, holding up a fork which Lydia took from him. "Well, what about bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia exclaimed.

Kinslee looked up at Stiles. "Seems like we didn't get an invitation." She said, fake pouting. He was taking a drink of water, which he choked on when she spoke to him. When he didn't reply, she sighed. "Listen, my mom really likes you. And she wants you to come over for dinner. She said to invite your dad too, but we understand if he's too busy."

"W-well uh, that sounds great." He stuttered, and Lydia watched the two with a little smile on her face. Kinslee deserved someone that could make her happy, even if it was that scrawny dork.

"Great!" Kinslee exclaimed, feeling happiness brew in her belly. She couldn't wait.

Danny got up and threw his trash away before coming back and grabbing his bookbag. "Bye guys. I've got to get going." He smiled at Kinslee before leaving.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked, making Kinslee giggle. "I really don't think that Danny likes me."

"I don't think it's because he thinks you're unattractive." She said, standing up with her tray. She slung her bag over her shoulder. "But if it makes you feel better, I'm neither gay nor a guy, but I find you extremely attractive." She left then, her blonde hair swinging behind her as walked.

Stiles watched her leave with his mouth slightly opened. She was wearing a pink shirt and a pair of tight skinny jeans that gave him the most mouthwatering view of her perfect a-

"Stiles, man. You still in there?" Scott asked, turning around to see what his friend was staring at and smirking. Stiles didn't respond. Instead, he just picked up his water and began chugging the rest.

Kinslee was relieved when school had finally ended for the door. She was going straight home for once to just relax and spend time with her mom. She was lying on the couch watching Walking Dead reruns when her cell phone buzzed.

'Dad said he'll come to dinner tomorrow but can't promise if he can stay the whole time.' It was Stiles.

'That's fine. Glad you're coming.' She sent back with a smiley face.

'Glad you invited me.' He said back, making her giggle. They sent a few more messages back and forth before he stopped texting back.

Kinslee laid her head back on the couch and dozed off, the sounds of walkers snarls resounding through the living room. She woke up to her mom shaking her shoulder gently. "Kins, baby. I'm home." She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey mom. Sorry about that. I was so tired." She said, and her mom smiled at her.

"You've been out a lot lately between school and your new friends. It's fine." Her mom had a pot of water boiling on the stove and another pot that she was stirring that had sauce in it. Kinslee helped set the table as her mom finished cooking.

"So, I finally got to ask Stiles about dinner tomorrow night. He said that they'll both come, but his dad might have to leave a little early." Kinslee explained as they sat down to eat. Her mom smiled.

"That's fine, he's a busy man. Has a lot of responsibility." She said. "But, this is mainly about you and Stiles." She winked at her daughter, making her groan.

"Mom, stop! We aren't together." She told her mom.

"Not yet." Her mom giggled. "Kinslee Stilinski. It's a mouthful, I must admit, but I think it's sweet."

Kinslee's face was red hot and she was trying not to choke to death on her spaghetti. "You're terrible." She scolded her mother, making her laugh harder.

Allison texted her after dinner. 'Going on this double date. Wish me luck.'

Kinslee smiled and texted her friend back. 'Have fun! Don't let Scott and Jackson kill each other.'

Her mom and Kinslee sat on the couch, watching television together.

"Melissa is worried that Scott is on drugs." Alexis told her daughter, making her gasp.

"Scott? Are you being serious? I don't think she's right. He would never do anything like that." She defended her friend.

"Calm down, Kins. I was just wanting to let you know. Maybe you can let him know that he needs to tone down the weirdness so his mom will stop worrying." She sighed and agreed, feeling bad for being so defensive. "I'm just glad I don't have to worry about you doing anything like that." She continued, and Kinslee sighed inwardly.

After listening to her mother ramble on for what seemed like forever, Kinslee excused herself. She said she needed to shower before she went to bed. She went upstairs and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She stripped down and left her clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor before turning the water on and letting it warm up. Once the temperature was acceptable, she stepped inside, enjoying the feeling of the warm water washing over her.

Kinslee was lathering shampoo into her hair when something outside of the window caught her eye. She looked closely, squinting so her eyes would focus in the dark.

A pair of red eyes appeared right in front of her own, making her scream loudly. She slipped and grabbed for the curtain, pulling it down with her. Alexis sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time, and barged into the bathroom.

Her daughter was sitting in the tub, naked. Shampoo still in her hair, with the shower curtain laying on top of her. She was sobbing, her shoulders shaking horribly. The water was still running.

"Kins, are you okay?" Alexis asked her daughter, turning the water off and squatting down next to the tub. Kinslee shook her head repeatedly. She wasn't okay. She wasn't sure who or what they was, or why they were watching her shower, but it terrified her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Kinslee and her mother, Alexis!

This is sort of a filler chapter, and I made it a lot longer than I was used to considering I took so long to write it! I hope everyone enjoys it!

Kinslee didn't sleep much that night. The red eyes continued to haunt her every time she closed her eyes. After tossing and turning for hours, she finally dozed off fitfully for a short period of time. When her alarm went off that morning, she barely had the energy to reach over and turn it off.

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to." Her mother told her, sitting on the end of her daughter's bed as she slowly got dressed.

"I just started, I can't be skipping already." Kinslee sighed, and her mom nodded.

"I have to head to work." She kissed Kinslee on the head. "If you need me, call me." Kinslee nodded. Her mom probably thought that she was absolutely crazy. She just had to get through school and she could come home and nap and then everything would be fine.

When she pulled into the school's parking lot, she set an alarm on her phone and let herself doze off. She fell into a deep sleep quickly. Stiles parked beside her, which he had become adjusted to doing.

His eyes were drawn to the sleeping beauty, and he decided to wake her up before she missed her class. Stiles shut his Jeep door loudly, but it didn't make the sleeping girl stir. Stiles walked over to her car and opened the passenger door, sliding inside of the vehicle.

"Kins." He said, shaking the girl's shoulder. She woke up in a fright, and she released a high pitched scream. Stiles quickly covered his ears with his hands, and Kinslee felt her cheeks burn when she realized what she had done.

"Sorry." She panted, her throat sore from the scream. He was looking at her incredulously. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, but they both jumped when Kinslee's alarm on her phone began blaring.

"What's going on?" He asked her, but she shook her head, not meeting his eyes. The two sat in silence, but he noticed that she was trembling slightly. He placed his hand gently on hers, and her shaking subsided. A comforting feeling washed over her, and she felt her nerves calm back down to normal.

"We should get to class." He told her, his voice quiet. At first, Kinslee was in a daze. She barely remembered that she was still in her car in the school's parking lot.

"What? Oh, yeah. Okay." She agreed, getting out and grabbing her book bag from the backseat. Stiles was waiting for her, watching her carefully. Something had her spooked, and he was determined to figure out what it was.

She cocked her head to the side as she looked at him, and he gave her a big goofy grin. Together, the pair walked into the school, looking for their other friends. Stiles kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye, but she seemed to not notice. He was worried about her.

She spotted Allison by Lydia's locker. "Stiles, I'm going to go talk to Allison. I'll catch up with you later, okay? Don't forget about dinner tonight." She patted his arm and rushed off. He noticed her smile beautifully at her friends, and it made his heart hurt.

Lunch could not have come quickly enough for Kinslee. She was practically dozing off in each of her classes, and she couldn't afford to get in trouble. She picked up a bottle of Coke and an order of fries before paying and going to sit with Stiles. "You look horrible." Scott told her as she sat down.

"Thank you, Scott. That's what every girl dreams of hearing." She bit back sarcastically, opening her soda and taking a huge drink. Stiles gave him an exasperated look, and Scott frowned apologetically.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. You just look tired." He explained, trying to keep her from getting her feelings hurt. She nodded.

"I am tired." Stiles looked at her with concern.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He asked her, and she finally sighed, giving in to his request.

"I was in the shower last night," she started her story, and Stiles' face flushed red as he imagined her in the shower. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and Scott nudged him in the arm for being so perverted. Kinslee didn't notice. "I was washing my hair when I thought I saw something outside of the window. And then I saw a pair of red eyes watching me. I screamed and slipped and fell, pulling the shower curtain and everything down." She admitted.

"So you were so scared you couldn't sleep." Scott stated, and she nodded her head.

"Bingo. I can't remember ever being that scared." She shuddered, remembering the way those cold, red eyes were staring at her.

"Listen, everything will be fine. We won't let anything happen to you." Stiles promised her. She smiled at him, placing a hand on his gently.

"Thank you, Stiles." He opened his mouth but no words came out, so instead he filled his mouth with fries. She giggled at his action before removing her hand to pick carefully at her own fries. "Mom said that we're going to have steak and baked potatoes tonight, does that sound good?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Good? That sounds great! I haven't had a home-cooked meal like that since…" Stiles trailed off, his eyes casting downward. Kinslee pretended not to notice.

"You can either go on home before coming over, or you can just follow me to my place after you have practice." She suggested.

"I'll just follow you!" He shouted, sounding too eager. "Dad can find his own way." He said, before realizing how excited he probably sounded.

"Sounds good. I'll be waiting for you later, then." She said, standing up as the bell rang and throwing her trash away. He watched her as she walked away, which was one of his favorite things about her. The way her hips moved.

"Hate to see her go, but _damn,_ I love to watch her leave." He told Scott, feeling his heart beat quickly. Scott snorted at his friends comment.

"You're an idiot."

Kinslee was waiting for Stiles after practice by her car, and he jogged over quickly, not wanting to make her wait too long. "You ready to go?" He asked her, throwing his lacrosse bag into the back of his jeep. She nodded, hopping into the driver seat of her own car.

"Follow me." She winked, making his face flush. She cranked the heat up and drove towards her house, Stiles not too far behind. It was a fairly short ride, and he parked behind her car in the driveway. He jumped out and began digging through his bag, trying to find his extra change of clothes that he had bought for dinner. Well, the clothes that his dad told him to bring to dinner, so he looked presentable.

"Mom isn't home yet, so we can just go up to my room. She should get off in the next hour or so." She told him, and his mouth went dry as he followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. He had never been in a girl's room, alone with said female.

She jumped onto the bed, making herself comfortable. He stood awkwardly by the door, his change of clothes in hand. "You can go change. The bathroom is across the hall." She told him, pointing at the room. Her mom had hung the shower curtain back up.

He went and changed quickly, rushing back into her bedroom. He dropped his lacrosse uniform in the floor by the door sheepishly, and she shrugged her shoulders, not caring that the clothes were on the floor. She patted the bed for him to sit on, and he did awkwardly.

Her room was nice and neat, with a few pictures and awards hanging up on the walls. He was going to comment on how clean her room was, but she spoke first.

"Stiles, you miss-buttoned your shirt." She told him, scooting down to the foot of the bed where he was sitting. She carefully unbuttoned the few buttons that were wrong, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He sucked in a breath when he felt her fingers brush against the skin underneath his shirt. He wanted to touch her.

She fixed the buttons and looked up at him, giving him a smile. Their faces were very close when she looked up, and she could feel his warm breath on her face. Neither of them said anything, and Kinslee waited, hoping that he would kiss her.

He pulled away.

She was slightly disappointed, but she knew that he was a shy guy. Kissing a girl he's known for a little over a week was something that he just couldn't do. She cleared her throat, not wanting to look at him. The rejection stung.

"Honey, I'm home! Is Stiles with you?" Her mother shouted up the stairs. She stood up, Stiles following her, and the two went downstairs. "Well good evening, Stiles. You look very handsome." Her mother told Stiles, and he thanked her.

Her mother began cooking dinner, and Kinslee led Stiles to the living room. She sat on the couch and flipped the television on, while he pulled out his phone. He sent a quick message to his dad, telling him that she was starting to cook, and one to Scott.

'She wanted me to kiss her. And I blew it.' He felt like a complete idiot for missing his opportunity. He might never be given another chance now.

She turned on her Walking Dead reruns and made herself comfy, leaning back and propping her feet on the coffee table. Stiles kicked off his shoes and followed her movements. He grinned when he saw the Walking Dead. "This is my favorite show." He told her, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Mine too! Mom gets tired of me watching the show over and over, but I can't get enough. They haven't really been following the graphic novels, and it ticks me off though." She told him, letting one of her nerdy secrets slip.

"You read the graphic novels?" He asked her, his jaw dropped.

"They were really good. I like comics, I have a pretty big collection." She shrugged, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. The doorbell rang, and the two teenagers moved to answer the door, but her mom told them not to worry.

"Sheriff Stilinksi, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Alexis." She greeted him, and she led him into their home. He spotted his son sitting in close proximity on the couch to the pretty blonde, and he couldn't help but smile. But then he realized what was wrong.

"Son, why do you have your feet on the table?" He sounded exasperated, and Stiles looked sheepish.

"Sorry dad." He turned his attention back to the television.

"Kinslee, come say hello. Sorry, she gets absorbed into this show." She apologized for her daughter, who came up and shook the sheriff's hand.

"Stiles is the same way. He watches this show all the time." The two adults watched as their children were curled up on the couch, their knees lightly touching.

"Well, would you like to join me in the kitchen so we can leave the kids alone?" Alexis asked the Sheriff, and he happily followed, glancing back over his shoulder at his son. Stiles deserved some happiness, things hadn't been easy on the two of them since his wife died.

Dinner went by smoothly, and Stiles was so full he could burst once he had finished his second plate of food. "Thank you for the delicious meal. I hate to admit it, but I don't get to cook much at the house. I'm pretty busy." The Sheriff said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was no problem, I love to cook." Alexis said, grabbing the dirty dishes off of the table and taking them to the sink.

"Why don't we make this a normal thing? You two can start coming over once a week for dinner." Kinslee suggested. The Sheriff was taken back by her request, but Stiles thought it would be great. Not only would he get to see Kinslee at school, he had an excuse to see her afterwards as well.

"That's a great idea, honey." Alexis smiled at her daughter.

"We wouldn't want to be a burden." The Sheriff said, but Stiles kicked his leg under the table. "But, if you insist, maybe we can try to make this work."

After dessert, a slice of chocolate cake, it was time for the Stilinksi boys to head home. The Sheriff thanked the mom and daughter for the delicious meal, but Stiles hung around the door for a moment after his dad got in his car.

"Thanks." He told Kinslee, giving her a grin. She looked beautiful. She had her blonde hair up in a bun, and she was still wearing the skinny jeans and flannel shirt that she had worn to school that day. Her feet were bare, and her toenails were painted red.

"You're welcome." She said shyly, looking into his honey brown eyes. She found them intoxicating. His grin was pearly white. The top button of his shirt was unbuttoned, and she could see the pale skin peeking out from under it.

"I guess I should get going." He said, gesturing towards his jeep. He had begun his walk down the driveway when she called his name.

"Stiles!" She jogged after him, grabbing his hand. He looked down at her, his eyes wide. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the very corner of his mouth. "Goodnight." She told him, her blue eyes sparkling. He swallowed loudly and watched as she made her way back to the house. She waved at him before entering her home.

"Yeah. Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything that seems familiar.

Since the last one was a filler, this one will pick back up on episode four of season one, "Magic Bullet." It's a little longer than most of the other chapters! I hope everyone is enjoying my story! Please review, favorite, follow, or pm me! Much love!

Kinslee awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She was relieved that the red eyes weren't haunting her dreams last night, and she think that it had to do with the comforting presence of Stiles Stilinksi.

"Kins? You up?" Her mom asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come on it." She replied, sitting up and taking her hair out of its messy ponytail.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked, lying down beside Kinslee on the bed. She was already in blue scrubs, her hair up in a neat bun.

"Good. I mean it." Kinslee added the second part for reassurance when her mom gave her a suspicious look. "I had a rough night the other night, but I'm fine."

"Is it because of a certain _boy?_ " Alexis nudged the younger girl, and she gently smacked her mom's hand away.

"Maybe." There was no point in denying how she felt about Stiles. Her mom would notice if she was lying.

"I knew it! He's a good guy. And I mean that. His dad is a wonderful man, too. I think he would be great for you." Alexis was beaming.

"Well, I'm glad you think he's great, but I think the Sheriff is a little bit too old for me, don't you think?" Kinslee joked, making both of them laugh. "But, I know what you mean. I can be myself around Stiles, and we like the same stuff, and he's smart and cute and …"

"I get it, you think he's great!" Alexis cut off Kinslee's rambling. "Now, when do you plan on telling him that you like him?"

"Never." Kinslee retorted, getting up out of bed and searching through her closet for something that was both cute and warm. She began to strip off her pajamas, ignoring the shocked look that she was receiving.

"You have to tell him!"

"I have to go to school so you don't go to jail." Kinslee said, slipping on her skinny jeans and sweater.

"That's true. But, Stiles! You can't just not tell him! He needs to know!"

"Mom, I kissed him right here last night." The blonde said, gesturing to a spot right next to her mouth. "It was practically on the mouth." Alexis was ecstatic at the news, and she sat up quickly.

"And what did he do?!" She demanded to know.

"He stood there and watched me walk away." Kinslee said, brushing the knots out of her hair. Her mom smiled.

"I can imagine why." She winked. "I have to get going honey, you be careful going to school. Tell Stiles I said hello, and I hope to see him again soon." Alexis kissed her daughter's forehead as she exited the room, and Kinslee headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

She grabbed a poptart as she walked through the kitchen and out the door, her mind focusing on Stiles. That's when she realized what was parked in her driveway.

Stiles' jeep.

He was sitting in the driver's seat, visibly fidgeting. He noticed her looking at him and his eyes widened, before he straightened up and waved quickly. She giggled to herself as she made her way over to his battered jeep. "Good morning." She said, resting her arms on the driver's side door. His window was already down, and he leaned his head out.

"Morning. I hope this is okay, I told Scott and Allison about us hanging out last night and Allison suggested that I come pick you up since I didn't have lacrosse practice today and Scott said that it was a great idea and-.." He rambled on until Kinslee cut him off but placing her hand over his mouth.

"This was a great idea. I'll have to thank Allison." She grinned and walked around, pulling open the passenger door and throwing her backpack in before jumping in herself. "Let's get going." She said, making him give her a sheepish smile.

Stiles didn't say anything to Kinslee for the first few minutes, and before she could open her mouth to break the silence, he cut in. "Did you do your homework?" After he said that, he looked like he wanted to sink into the seat in embarrassment.

Kinslee snorted. "Yes, Stiles. I did all of my homework and I even studied for my tests that are this week. Thanks for asking." He huffed and she smirked. "Did you get your homework done?" Stiles hesitated for a minute, and she knew his answer. "I'll give you my chemistry homework when we get in the parking lot."

"You're a life saver." He cheered, and she patted his knee to try to calm him so he would not keep yelling in the small area. When his mind comprehended that her small hand was on his knee, he stiffened like a board. She noticed the sudden change in his posture, and she removed her hand, folding both of them onto her lap.

The ride was silent until they pulled into the parking lot. He parked in his usual spot, and she handed him her chemistry homework. "Do you understand it, or did you just not do it?" She smirked, and he gave her a glare.

"Of course I understand it, I just didn't want to do it when I got home." He replied, retrieving his blank paper out of his cluttered backpack.

"You need to organize that! I bet you can't find anything in there." She scolded him, making him roll his eyes.

"Its fine, I can always find whatever I need." He said, not looking up at her as he continued to copy her chemistry worksheet.

"If you want, maybe I can come over today and help you get that homework done? And maybe clean that backpack out." She laughed, and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"My house? You want to come there? After school?" He repeated.

"Yeah, but if it's too short notice that's fine, I can maybe come over another day?" She suggested, but he shook his head quickly.

"Today would be great! I'm your ride anyway, so it works out." He said, finishing his homework and shoving it back in his bag. She took her copy and slipped it back into her binder, not wanting to lose it.

"Great. I'll meet you back at the jeep after the bell rings." She told him, patting his hand before opening the door with a little difficulty and hopping out. She had an extra bounce to her step, and it did not go unnoticed by her other friends.

"So, how did this morning go?" Allison asked as Kinslee approached them in the hallway.

"A little awkward, but good. I'm supposed to go do homework and stuff with him tonight at his house." She told Scott and Allison, and her eyes widened.

"Are you going to do homework, or are you going to …?" She trailed off, but Kinslee knew where she was going with the subject. She gave Allison a little smack on the arm as her face burned with a blush.

"We're doing homework." She told the brunette sternly, who giggled in return. Kinslee couldn't lie, she had thought of the other stuff they could be doing instead of homework, but she knew that wouldn't happen. They weren't even together.

"I better get to my locker, don't want to be late." The blonde told her friends, giving Scott a friendly pat on the arm before leaving. Her face was still warm once she left. She hoped Scott didn't mention that conversation to Stiles.

She made it to her locker and to her first class before the bell rang. Stiles sat beside her, with Scott on his other side and Allison in front of him. However, Kinslee couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Stiles due to her current embarrassment and mind full of dirty thoughts.

After a few attempts of him trying to get her attention and failing, Stiles huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Scott looked at him and chuckled when he saw the pair. "Lover's quarrel?" Kinslee heard Scott ask Stiles, and she gave him a glare. Stiles stammered out a response but Kinslee didn't hear it due to the teacher entering the room.

She began speaking to him at lunch, and he seemed relieved that she wasn't mad. He confirmed their plans for later that day, and she confirmed them, giving him a smile.

Once school was over, he rushed to his jeep so he could turn the heat on and warm it up for Kinslee. She was happy to see him waiting on her, and she practically skipped to the jeep. She opened the door and hopped in, rubbing her hands together to create some heat. His vehicle was definitely warmer than the outside air.

"Ready?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"Yup!" He put the jeep in reverse and pulled out, but he didn't get very far. A figure walked out in front of him and Stiles slammed on the brakes quickly. Kinslee's arm shot out, going across the skinny boy's torso. He froze and looked at her.

"Did you just soccer-mom me?" He chuckled, and she grimaced.

"Maybe."

The figure was Derek Hale. He dropped to the ground with a thud, and Stiles groaned. "Are you kidding me? This guy is everywhere." He got out of the jeep and Scott sprinted over quickly.

"Guys? Is he okay?" Kinslee asked, going to get out of the jeep.

"No!" Scott told her, his arm shooting out in her direction. He didn't want her to know what he was. A beast. A threat. A monster. A hurt look spread across her face, and she shut the door quietly, sinking into her seat. The cars behind them were honking angrily.

Stiles came over to the jeep and opened her door, giving her a sheepish look. "Do I need to leave?" She asked. He hesitated and she sighed, reaching in the backseat and getting her backpack. "Okay." She said, brushing past him and walking away.

"Kinslee! Damn it." He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. The two males hoisted the werewolf into the jeep. She heard the tires squeal as he drove off, and she sighed. Now how was she going to get home?

She watched as Scott and Allison spoke before he kissed her cheek and went over to his bike. She pulled out her phone, but a shadow looming over her caught her attention. Jackson was standing there, looking very handsome, but very sweaty. "Hey Jackson. Are you okay?" She stood up, taking a step closer to him.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked bluntly, and she rubbed her neck.

"I was supposed to go with Stiles but that didn't happen, so… yes please." She felt bad for bumming a ride from him, but he had offered.

"Do you know him? That man?" He asked her after they left the parking lot.

"Derek Hale. They told me that they weren't friends, and that I needed to stay away from him. But apparently they're friends now? I don't even know." She rambled, and she watched as his hands went to the back of his neck. When he removed them, they were bloody.

"Jackson, are you really okay?" She asked, her voice quiet. "You're bleeding." He wiped his hands on his pants.

"It's nothing, I got scratched up during lacrosse. Don't worry about it." His voice was sharp, so Kinslee didn't ask any more questions. She gave him directions to her house and he pulled in the driveway.

"Thank you, Jackson." She said, giving him a sweet smile. He looked at her for a minute, his mouth ajar as if he had a comment. But instead, he nodded. "I owe you one." She shut his door gently before making her way to the door.

"Kinslee." He said, his voice serious. He had gotten out of the car and stood by the front of his car. "Don't trust Derek. Keep your distance. I don't want you to get hurt." She stuttered for a moment before she decided to give up on her words and nodding in understanding. He got back in his car and drove off quickly.

She exhaled and unlocked the door, walking in and throwing her bag on the couch. She had been so excited to spend the rest of her day with Stiles, but once again, something else came up and he had to speed off. She knew that Scott was his best friend, and she knew he had to help him, but Derek wasn't their friend. "Boys are stupid."

She pulled out her phone and texted Allison. "Stiles bailed. What are you doing?"

There was a reply a few minutes later. "Studying with Scott." A winking emoji was used, and she grunted, placing her phone down beside her. They weren't studying, obviously.

"Guess I'll do my homework alone." She said, pulling out the textbooks and sitting them on the coffee table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kinslee finished getting ready for bed that night, her phone beeped. She picked it up and opened the message, seeing it was from Stiles. "I'm sorry I had to bail. Emergency. Tomorrow night?" She rolled her eyes.

She deleted the message and plugged her phone up. She turned onto her side, and went to sleep.


End file.
